In The Air Tonight
by DreamingAgain
Summary: Faith is holding the entire mall hostage, ready to go down swingin'. And she wants to reveal supernatural to the world. Around Buffy's season 3 finale. This probably won't have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_I know, I know I didn't upload Memoria for quite a while. Yes, I'm bad. But what can I say, these past months weren't really easy on me. But I haven't forgot, it will end sooner or later. Yes, this piece is a new one. Which means Memoria is out for some time. I'm sorry, but it is supposed to be a little more light-hearted, but that is the last thing on my mind right now. So I hope you'll enjoy this one._

**Prologue**

''Don't tell me to calm down Giles!'' Angel's voice carried through the empty rooms of watcher's house.

Rupert sat down. ''Angel, I know this is difficcult, but there is nothing we can do now. We don't know where Faith is. We don't know if she's even alive.''

Vampire faced him.

''Oh, she's alive. I know it.''

Giles sighed and turned on the TV. ''How can you be so sure?''

''There's nothing out there that could kill her now.'' Angel turned to window, but his attention went back to television. ''Turn it up.''

Englishman did as he was told.

It was the L.A News channel. On the screen they could see many police officers and people, all standing in front of a mall.

''..._evacuated and bomb units have been called to the scene where police say more than a dozen promenade shoppers are being held hostage at this hour. Police are trying to identify the suspect from these security camera pictures.'' _Sure enough, they found her. Faith was shown pushing some people around, right before the security camera went black. Then the picture came back and stopped at a clear shot at slayer's face_.''So far, no motive is known for the siege, and the suspect has refused to speak with law enforcement officials. We'll keep you updated as this intense drama unfolds.''_

''What the hell is she doing in Los Angeles?''

Angel stared at the TV, cold features on his face. Suddenly, he turned and headed for the doors. Giles went after him.

''Angel, what do you think you're doing? You can't possibly think..'' he was cut off.

''Yes! Yes I can. You know why? Because I'm gonna go there, and kill her right away.'' Vampire said through gritted teeth.

Silence.

''So this is your road to redemption?''

He stopped short.

''Don't you dare taking this moral high-ground on me. You know what she did. To Buffy, to all of us. We can't let her go free.'' Angel went to his car and opened the doors. ''I wish I could redempt her. But it's too late. Way too late.''

He got in and drove away. Giles' stare followed him for a while and the he went back to his house, already knowing that the next few hours he'd spent in his living room.

* * *

She watched all of these people. Children, women. Trembling, crying. Yet, she didn't care. Faith's eyes went to the camera man she picked up earlier. Well, some would argue if beating the hell out of him could be called a picking someone up, but...

''Yo, Jimmy it's time.''

She saw him reach for his cellphone. Yes, she will end this. Once and for all.

* * *

'_'Now we've received the information that one of our reporters, Jimmy Bolt, has been kidnapped and is currently held hostage in the mall. This is the exclusive material, that only we have. Now on, live from a crime scene.''_

Giles paled. Oh, no...

TV showed now a mall from the inside. It went from many people on the ground, until it settled itself on Faith, casually sitting, back to some desk. The dark slayer was calmly smoking a cigarette.

_''Is it on me?'' _she asked. _''Good. Now I suggest to keep your boys out of here, unless you guys want to see this lovely place go up in flames. Yea, it's all bombed up. Guess what? People are too.'' _she tossed her cigarette away. _''We're waiting for a very special guest to arrive. But first thing's first.''_

Giles shook his head.

_''My name is Faith and I'm The Vampire Slayer.''_

* * *

_So, what do you think? I know it's similar to Connor/Angel season 4 ending and it is supposed to. One day it came to me, 'What would happen if something like this took place in Buffy? Would Buffy deal with it like Angel did with Connor? Or just leave it be?' It sorta grew from there, setting up a whole chain of events leading up to this scene. Basically, while Angel is on his way to Los Angeles, Faith will tell the world the events that happened in Sunnydale before, during and after Graduation. _

_Season 3 of Buffy with a little twist from me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter One: See Who I Am**

''Yeah, yeah. I know how it sounds, but let me show ya, huh?''

Faith walked over to the unconscious body. Another sursprise she picked up earlier.

''Yo! Vampy, wake up!'' she slapped him. Then again. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes. The second his vision became clear, he tried to run. No such luck. His legs were broken. He watched her fearfully.

''Jimmy, you got this?'' she asked over her shoulder.

Holding the camera, he nodded.

''Okay, now you gotta help me here man.'' she told the vamp. ''You cooperate and I'll kill you quickly. You don't, then well.. I've got a couple free hours. Your choice.''

Realising his position, vampire nodded resignely.

''Yay! Now I want ya to change to your gameface. Who knows, maybe I'll even let you drain one of these for better effect.'' she waved towards sitting people.

Sighing, he changed. Yellow eyes, bumpy forehead, fangs. Gasps heard all over the room.

Satisfied, Faith stood up and let the vampire be. For now. ''I hope that now I've got all your attention. 'Cuz I gotta tell you a little tale. I guess that even some people might know it, right Giles?'' she walked closer and closer to the camera. ''Oh I bet you're there, in your little perfect house, watching this. Praying that I won't tell anything more, huh?''

''You're wrong. You gonna hear it all and nothing will stop me. Not you, not Angel and not your damn british council!''

* * *

Giles was staring at Faith's face. So much anger there...

''_But hey! Back to the story. I suppose it started the moment my fucking mom decided to get knocked up. Maybe it would take few beers less and this whole problem...'' _she pointed at herself. _''...wouldn't even exist. That bitch.''_ she laughed to herself. _''I'm Faith Lehane, by the way. I know it's fucked up, me having a last name. Born and raised in Boston. Oh and Christian, I'm not dead as your parents tell you. Thought you should know.''_

* * *

Boston, a young man in living room, watching the same channel. ''Faith..''

His eyes welled up in anger. He's gonna have a serious conversation with his mom when she comes back.

* * *

Faith walked in small circles. ''I'm eighteen, so I'm gonna be judged as an adult. But that's not gonna happen so you can go back to sleep.''

Jimmy gulped.

''Oh, you're right. None of us will survive this. You can say goodbyes to your families, while you still can. I think I'll start.'' she cheered up. ''Hey mom! If you're awake right now, but knowing you I guess you ain't. That's your daughter, standing tall and proud. Now you can go fuck yourself.''

Brunette folded her arms across her chest. ''Went a little too far, don't ya think? Fuck, I'm supposed to tell you a bedtime story. Anyway it wasn't easy, but I got by. Then one night, I've become a slayer.''

* * *

Faith, roughly seventeen, sleeping in some made up bed. Suddenly she woke up, gasping for air. Girl fell off her bed, after a minute her heartbeat went back to normal. ''What the fuck?''

* * *

''Thought it was weird. Everything was normal, 'til a woman approached me. She was beautufil. Diana, my watcher. The only persong in my life who showed me any kindness.''

* * *

A woman in her forties, pushed up against a wall in some alley. Younger Faith was pinning her to it.

''Why are you following me? Thought I couldn't see ya?'' she whispered dangerously.

''Faith...'' she was cut off.

''How do you know my name?'' she hissed.

''I'm here to help you Faith. Let me help you.''

Brunette took a step back. ''What do you want?''

Diana reached for her. ''You're special my child. You have no idea how precious you are.''

Faith rose an eyebrow. ''Really? How much?''

''More than you can imagine.''

''Yeah, well, I'm kinda in a hurry so go away. And stop following me or you'll regret this.'' with that Faith left the watcher alone.

* * *

''She didn't. Stalked me few more times.'' Faith played with the mayor's dagger. ''Of course one day I had to be attacked by a fucking vampires. She saved my ass. That's kinda how it started.''

* * *

''What the-'' Faith was slammed by someone, bringing her to some dark, dirty alley. Great, like she hadn't saw enough of that shit. Having some practice at street fighting, she shook the man off her, elbowing him in the face. He stumbled back. His face changed to vampire. Brunette tried to run but slammed into yet another one. He punched her, bringing her down. She managed to stand up and protect herself for few seconds, but soon her face was slamming into a nearby wall. Next thing she knew, the man disappeared, Diana on his place.

Faith, having no strength to stand, slided down the wall. She watched as british woman with a wooden stake in hand, battled the second man. In no time, she plunged it deep into his heart. Faith's eyes widened as he turned to dust. Breathing heavily, Diania kneeled next to Faith, her hands carefully tracing brunette's beaten face.

''Oh Lord, my girl...'' she trailed off. Or Faith just maybe lost her consciousness.

* * *

''She took me to her place. Took care of me.'' Faith was quiet for few seconds, her mind elsewhere. ''She told me all about the other world. I believed her. My training started, I had my own stuff. My room. In these few fast months I had her. I had a mother, someone who loved me for who I am.'' Her eyes welled up with tears.

''And then she was gone. Killed on my own eyes. No, killed is the wrong word. She was fucking slaughtered!'' In a sudden wave of rage, she broke the desk. ''I just had to follow this one, damned vampire. Because he said this one, little sentence. 'For Kakistos we live...''

''...for Kakistos we die.'' vampire spoke up. Faith tensed. ''You knew him?'' she asked with voice strained from emotions.

''Yeah sure. I was in his crew. That is, until you killed him in Sunnydale. But that scar you left him at first? Nasty one, saw it right after you ran away...'' too late, he realized his slip.

''You were there? When he murdered my watcher, you were there?'' Faith ran to him, kick to his face as soon as she was in range.

Jimmy was following her all the time. If by any miracle he'll survive this, Emmy will be his. This is the material of the century. As she was massacring vampire's face, his heart kinda ached for her. As crazy as brunette's story sounded, he knew what he saw. It was all true. He looked away in disgust. Vampire's face was hardly recognize able by now. But brunette had no intention on stopping, it seemed. With one last cry, her fist flew to vampire's face, taking off a good part of it in the process. She reached for her stake and brought it down. Dust.

Faith just stayed there, in his dust, on her knees, crying. Sobs wracked her whole body.

* * *

Giles had tears in his eyes as well. He realized that Faith was way better at hiding things from anyone, even herself, than he gave her credit for. He knew that Angel was right, this girl saw way too much pain and evil in her short life, way too less love. She came to them, trying to find it.

All she found was hate.

_''Let's go to Sunnydale.''_

* * *

_How did you like this part? I think chapters are gonna be like 1-2k words, 'cuz I'm writing them in one go. Tell me what ya think, I'll love to get some reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter Two: Bleeding Love**

''Sunnydale wasn't that bad yunno? Well, at first anyway. Went there for help, hoping for, I don't know, a fresh start maybe?''

Faith was sitting in front of Jimmy. He, as a good reporter, was filming every word she said. Plus he was kinda curious about her story. They probably won't survive this night, but he actually felt sorry for her. That was just the kind of a person he was.

''So I go there, 'cuz that motherfucker was after me. Knew I couldn't take him alone. Buffy eventually came through. Helped me kill the bastard.'' she lighted another cigarette.

''Who's Buffy?'' he asked.

A realization came upon her face. She laughed. ''Right! I haven't told you. So you see, I'm the slayer, one girl, all alone in the world of baddies. Wrong. Turns out that there is another one. Buffy Summers, living in Sunnydale, California. Fucked up, I know. Guess these british pussies screwed something. 'Cuz this whole... idea of a slayer is that there is only one at a time, or supposed to be. They even had this, umm..'' she looked for the right word. ''Eh, fuck this, can't remember. Little story about how is it to be a slayer, like they know it. Watchers. They are supposed to look after their slayers, but guess what? They're busy drinking their tea, walking around with a stick up their assess so far, they don't know if it's genetic.'' she sighed.

''Giles was pretty decent y'know? I mean, yeah sure, Buffy was his precious little golden girl, but he had enough of brain to act like he cares about me. Rupert Giles. A school librarian, would you believe it? Wesley, on the other hand...'' Faith scoffed. ''I think that the council knew I'm gonna go down a fucked up end, so they assigned me the most british watcher they could find. Always thinking that he's better, like he can do better than me. Bullshit!''

''Faith, right?'' Jimmy asked. She looked at him expectantly. ''What happened next? You said that everything was okay. So what went wrong?'' Now it kinda felt like an interview.

''Next?'' she laughed. It wasn't a funny laugh. ''Next, I killed a person. Didn't want it, don't get me wrong. Accidents happen. It was a... a Deputy Mayor. Alan Finch. Me 'n B were staking vampires and he came at us. Honestly, what the fuck he was thinking? Maybe among the same lines I did before staking the poor guy. It was clear, all so clear...'' she trailed off. ''I took the blame. It doesn't matter that B was the one who pushed him at me, I killed him. It was my fault. That bitch just left me there, I was all alone in this fucking city and she left me with a murder on my hands!''

* * *

''G-man, you here?'' Xander opened the front doors. Silence. He walked to the living room, finding Giles there. He glanced around. No Angel. ''Why didn't you answer? This whole towns a wreck right now.'' Giles still haven't acknowledged him. ''What's up?'' he looked at the TV. ''Faith's in TV? What's going on?''

''She took the entire mall in Los Angeles hostage. She's telling all of this, live in to camera.''

Xander sat down.

'_'If B would just...''_ she shook her head. '_'Xander came to me, once. Tried to help me. It didn't pan out. Nearly strangled the guy. Angel, who is on his way here I'll bet, knocked me out. He's a vampire, with a soul, would ya believe it? Better yet, before my time, he fucked B and lost his soul. Perfect moment of happiness. Whatever.''_

The men looked at each other. This is so, so bad.

_''I ended up working for the Mayor. He was a fucking demon. A fucking demon was the mayor of the town he wanted to destroy. A real soap opera.''_

_

* * *

_

''It was okay again. Yeah, I was on the other side, but it was clickin'. Had my own apartment, not some cheap motel room. After a while it got crazy. Some little box with spiders in it. Had a little showdown with B and the gang.'' Faith started to walk around. ''There was this moment that... one word and I'd be hers again. Playin' for the good guys. But there wasn't. I think the mayor saw this. That stupid son of a bitch had to make sure I was on his side. He brought his demise on himself.''

* * *

She walked in Mayors office. ''Wanted to see me boss?''

As soon as she walked in, he smiled. Warmness in his eyes. Some shaman-looking guy was with him. ''Yes, thank you. This is my dear friend.'' he gestured to him.

''Uh-huh.''

''You know you're my girl Faithy?''

She nodded.

''I'm not so sure of that. You were torn back there. You didn't know who to come with. I can't have that. So I've got a solution and a permanent way of knowing if you're on my side.'' he cheered up.

''And what is that?''

He looked at the shaman and nodded. The guy took her hand and cut it a little. Whispering in some fucked up demon language. She thought it was demonic. Faith liked to think that she knew two: English and bad English.

In moments it was over.

''Great. Now could you pick up this little knife?''

Wary, Faith did as she was told. Shaman took out his own and stabbed him. Immediately, Faith threw him against the wall, his knife next to his throat. ''Whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm fine, you see? Invulnerable.'' Brunette let him go. ''Now, cut me a little.'' the mayor reached out his hand. She hesitated. ''Come on, I'll be fine.''

Faith in one swift movement sliced his palm. He hissed and stared at it, smile on his face. ''I knew it!'' he laughed. The cut on his hand hadn't healed. ''Wha-What... How?'' she asked him.

''It's a blood spell.'' he explained. ''Some kind of it anyway, there's so many of them. It was the only sure way of knowing if you're with me. You see, its very specific. Only the person who loves you can harm you.''

* * *

_''He had to do it. He just had to. He didn't think of one thing. There was someone else I loved more.''_

Xander shifted. ''What is she talking about?'' Giles held up his hand.

_''I know it's fucked up. I love the girl, but work for the man trying to eat her alive. Still, my loyalty belonged to him. Asked me to kill a guy. I did. In the process of doing so... I uhm, saw the demon he was about to change. Wasn't pretty, lemme tell ya. What caught my eye was that, after the Ascension, his human side would... not so much disappear as... be reduced. So what would stop him from eating me too?''_

_

* * *

_

''Tell me how to stop the Ascension.'' she said in a cold tone. She caught this shaman friend of the mayor.

''You can't. Not without killing him.''

Faith staked him in his left arm. ''Then you better figure something out.''

''There is one way. But you won't be able to do it. Neither will I.''

''How?''

* * *

''It was just before the graduation. Couldn't risk the shaman to inform Wilkins, so I put him down too. Then I had to shoot Angel with poisoned arrow. Shot him and ran away. I guess for once in my life I was lucky. I left the town for sometime. Turns out that the cure to the poison was slayer's blood. B came for me, but found an empty apartment. Cured him with her own. Fucker drank from her.'' Brunette spotted someone trying to escape. She ran to him before he had a chance to make more than a couple of steps.

''What the fuck you think you're doing?''

No answer. Resulting in a punch to the face. Knocked the man off his feet. Faith took her dagger and stabbed him in the thigh. ''You guys think this is a fucking joke?'' she yelled. ''For your information, no it's not. You can either go down with a bang or through a lot of pain. I suggest you to stay still.'' Slowly, Faith stabbed his other leg. Five minutes later, the man was tied up again.

''So, where were we?''

''A... uhm, the graduation.'' Jimmy gulped.

Faith opened a bottle of water and took a gulp.

''Right, the graduation.''

* * *

_How 'bout this one? Leave me something to hang on to, 'cuz honestly? Don't quite know if it's heading in right direction for you. For me is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter Three: All The Right Moves**

''The Graduation is, sorry, was a... tough day. Sure I had bad days before but this one takes the front seat.'' Faith said. ''The longest day of my life, probably. And the shittiest. Never would've thought that a day full of fighting could be so long. Guess thats kinda how you feel it right now. 'Cuz what? We've been here for like a, few hours, tops. Feels longer, ain't it?'' Brunette asked.

* * *

''How's Willow?'' Giles asked.

Xander shifted. ''Still unconscious. I think it's the best for her right now. With her injures and... Oz, she should rest.''

''Yes, I suppose it is.''

_''Yunno that I still can't believe that I went through with all of it? I ended it.''_

''How's Joyce taking it?'' Older man broke the silence.

''Not good. I mean, you know what happened to Buffy. How would you feel?'' Xander answered.

''_Let's skip to the part when I got this poison... I think it was poison. Liquid anyway, to stop the ascension.''_

_

* * *

_

''So you're gonna do this, am I right?'' Faith asked.

The demon, she was currently holding knife to, looked at her stoically. ''How much time do I have?''

''Twenty minutes.''

He snorted. ''You gotta be kidding me. There's no way-''

''Then find a way.'' she cut him off. ''I don't want to hear things like, impossible, not gonna happen or such. It's gonna happen and you're gonna do it. Right here, right now.''

''Okay.'' he said coldly.

Half an hour later she asked. ''Is it done yet?''

''Just getting started.''

Faith grabbed him from behind and slammed in to a wall. ''What the fuck did I told you? Twenty minutes.''

''You arrogant little bitch. You think that making such a potion is a piece of cake? This is old magic, really old. So if you want it, you're gonna have to wait, patiently. If not, you can go fuck yourself.'' he hissed. After a minute of silence, Faith took a step back. ''Fine.''

The demon got back to his work. ''You do realize that I'm doing this only because Wilkins' death will be good for me?''

Slayer stared at him. ''He is not gonna die. I just want to stop the ascension.''

He laughed. ''Right and you think that after he finds out about it, he will believe me, you're still gonna be his favorite? No, you won't. The moment he realizes that you betrayed him, is the moment you'll have a note that says 'Kill in sight' glued to your running ass.''

Faith hadn't answered.

* * *

''That really gave me perspective. How the hell would I know if he knows? Pretty sure that he'd kill me.'' Brunette sat down. ''Ehh, sometimes I wished that I could go back. Not to get tangled in this whole mess. If only Diana wouldn't have died...''

''Can I have some water?'' Jimmy asked. He suddenly realized that he was very thirsty.

''Sure. I may be keeping you hostage, but I'm not a sadist yunno? Knock yourself out.'' she tossed him a bottle, which he eagerly drank from.

''Are you sure you're bad? You seem nice to me. Except the whole beating thing.'' he asked after downing the whole bottle.

''Oh, I'm sure.'' Faith smiled.

* * *

''So, how does it work?'' Faith stared at the little syringe the demon placed on the table before her.

''Simple. Get it to his system. Through a wound, make him drink it, I don't know, it's your problem.'' demon shrugged. ''My part is done, so you can go away.''

Faith took the syringe and carefully placed it in her pocket. ''I go and spike his tea, he doesn't turn when the time comes?''

Demon turned back to her. ''Oh, no. Not at all. It's very specific. It will work only during ascension. It starts after eclipse, Mayor starts to turn, you jab him with it and he stops right where he was. Earlier or later, it's useless. Its not an antibody or antidote. It stops the tranformation where it was.''

Faith bit her lip. ''You're saying that I have to poison him right after eclipse? Fuck, how the hell I'm supposed to do that in front of whole school? He'll know it was me!''

Demon looked at her without any emotion in its eyes. ''Then you better figure something out soon. The clock is ticking.''

Faith nodded and left.

* * *

''The worst part? Waiting. The day was here an I had to wait till its time. I had a crossbow hidden in my apartment. Then he comes in, to talk to me before we go. The irony of that. I plan to destroy everything he worked for and he's telling me how proud he is.''

''How that went?'' Jimmy asked.

''Pretty good, I guess. He didn't suspect anything.'' Faith shrugged. ''We talked for some time and then we had to go. That's when it got fucked. I had to get my crossbow. The syringe was there and I was riding in a limo with him.''

* * *

''Oh, fuck!'' Faith swore. She hoped that this would work out.

''What happened?'' Mayor asked.

''I, I left something. In-in my apartment.'' she lied.

He took a deep breath. ''Is it that important?''

''Yeah. I gotta go. I'll make it to the graduation, don't worry. I'll be there.'' brunette explained.

''Okay. Just do it quickly. I want you by my side.'' he smiled.

''Sure.'' Faith ran out of limo, back to her apartment.

* * *

''I got it. Managed to get back just in time. Maybe a little too late, though.'' Faith wondered.

''What do you mean?''

Faith stood up. ''By the time I got to school, he was already starting his speech. I saw something in the school window. Went to check it out. Guess that he never really was so sure of his powers, 'cuz they had a whole team of demons there. Not regular vamps. Fuckers, took too long to kill.'' she kicked some trash. ''I was through all, but two. The eclipse started. They held me back. Killed them and aimed at him.'' She shook her head. ''He was already transforming, I could see it. Even from distance. Got it right in the neck.''

''So you stopped the ascension?'' Jimmy asked. Faith stared at the wall. ''Yeah.'' she said without turning to him. ''The eclipse stayed. The vamps came out. And the mayor, he... he was still invincible. The ascension wasn't completed. That demon didn't tell me that. All I wanted was him to stay with me. Mayor hands was... his whole side was... he looked like straight outta Resident Evil, yunno?'' she began to pace. ''How could I live with him now? I thought that he'd stop. But no, he was like an animal. Stronger, faster. He slaughtered everything that came at him. Buffy, she... she went for him.''

* * *

Faith looked through the window at this whole massacre. Students were fighting vampires. It was a disaster, yet she still could see the mayor, as there was a big circle around him. No one dared to come near him. Actually, most of people were doing the exact opposite. She saw the flash of blonde hair attacking him. Faith had to stop it. Now.

''Look like your ascension didn't work. What do you say we end it, here and now?'' Buffy challenged the mayor. Or not the mayor, she thought. Now he looked only half human.

''You're asking for death, you do know that?''

Then he was in front of her. In one quick move, she was hit right in the face. The force of the blow brought her down.

''What the-'' next thing she knew, Buffy flew through the air and hit the wall, nearly 40ft away. Hard.

She had a little time to think before he'd get to her. She had to lure the mayor to the library. Blonde took out Faith's knife and spit out the blood.

''That all you got?'' she asked cockily, even though she didn't really feel that way.

She started to trade blows with him, one for one. Soon her face started to hurt. Among other things. Buffy realized that she couldn't win this battle by herself. ''Angel!'' she yelled, kicking the mayor away.

Vampire turned to her. In a second, he was running madly to her, only to be met by Faiths fist. ''I don't think so Angel.''

He stared at her. In the background he could see Buffy being beat down by the mayor. He had to go through the brunette.

Buffy sliced, stabbed and hit him wherever she could, but the wounds were healing. He's still invincible. That second cost her a lot. A distracting headbutt.

Faith was fairing against Angel. However here, the battle was more intense. Angel, desperately trying to reach Buffy, Faith desperately trying to stop him. Neither would go down. Upon hearing Buffy's cry, they both turned to her. Blonde was on the ground, being pummeled by the mayor. Angel used the opportunity and threw Faith away.

Even together, they couldn't beat him. ''What do we do?'' he asked.

Buffy saw Faith approaching. ''Stop her. I'll get the mayor to the library.''

''He's still invincible.'' Angel hesitated. ''Go!''

He ran off in to brunettes direction. Buffy stared after him, but suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and threw in to school halls. That was her chance. Maybe it could work out. If not, they were fucked.

''Get out of my way Angel.'' Faith warned the vampire.

''Sorry, can't do that.''

She took out her stake. Angel carefully took a fighting stance. He didn't attack.

''What are you waiting for, huh?'' she hissed. ''You tell me.'' he retorted.

Without warning, she aimed with her left hand. He ducked and struck one out. Taking a step back, Faith realized that he didn't attack her, even though he had a good chance. Vampire was still waitinf for her to attack. He's stalling, she realized.

With a mad cry, she lashed out. Angel was able to block her fists, but not all of them. Soon he was beaing cornered. He waited for Faith to make a mistake and kicked her in the stomach, full force. She doubled over and Angel kicked her in the face.

A huge explosion caused him to turn his back on her. That means Buffy got the mayor to the library. He took one step towards it and lost consciousness. Faith with a large rock was standing behind him. Her eyes were fixed on the fire. Brunette pickd up her knife, the one that Buffy dropped while fighting the mayor. She left Angel on the ground, running as fast as she could. Faith rounded the corner and saw Buffy and Giles slowly walking away. Suddenly a figure rose from the fire and ran to them.

Faith couldn't say anything. All she saw was the mayor knock out Giles and fighting with Buffy with anger she didn't saw in him ever.

* * *

''The bomb didn't kill him. Since he's death now, it left only one option. You know what happened next, right?'' Faith asked Jimmy. He noticed that her voice seemed now empty, emotionless.

''You killed him.''

* * *

_I think I'm gonna write like, two chapters more to close it in five. Seems enough and hopefully I'll go over 10k words. Tell me what ya think ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter Four: Full Of Grace**

Faith watched as mayor, her almost father, assaulted Buffy. Even from distance it was clear that the blonde slayer was losing. Where the hell did he even learn how to fight? He had to, somewhere, considering the punches he was providing.

Someone put a hand on brunette's shoulder. Acting on pure instinct, Faith spun around on her heel, right hand reached out. The blade cut through the Adam's apple, nearly decapitating the man. With blood pouring out of his neck, he collapsed.

''Oz!'' Faith heard a terrifying shriek. Full of terror, fear, pain. Dark slayer looked down. It was Oz. She killed Oz. While her mind was still trying to wrap itself around this, Willow reached fallen man's side. Faith was still staring at the werewolf. Time passed by. Witch looked up, right in Faith's eyes. A stare full of grief, anger, hate. She ran at her, trying to beat brunette at all costs. Faith ducked her swing and, without thinking, plunged her knife deep in to Willows stomach. She heard a gasp. Slowly standing up, she pulled it back. Redhead stared at her bloody hands. With all the strength she could form, Faith knocked her out. Two lovers, slain by her hands.

Faith looked back to Buffy. No one. No Buffy, no Mayor. Fuck!

* * *

''You really thought you could win?'' Mayors voice followed Buffy. She was currently running, no limping would be a better word, away from him. There was simply no way she could kill him. Plus she wanted to lead him away from kids. ''I'm older than you can imagine. And yet you're still arrogant enough to think that stopping the ascension would destroy me? You were too late. It made me stronger. Faster. It doesn't matter now. All you have to know is that... there is no running. No saving your live. It's gonna start right here in this town.'' his voice seemed to get lower, harder with every word. Buffy hid in the nearest store, hoping that he would pass her. She needed time to regroup with the rest.

''After I kill you, I'm gonna look for Faith. I hope that my girl is alright. Then with her by my side, we will conquer this world. This world will kneel before me. And all those people, they will owe this to you. You little maggot.''

Silence. Buffy couldn't even hear his steps. Like no one was there in the first place. That was pretty scary. A minute passed. Slowly, she stood up. Without any warning, the doors flew out of their hinges, hitting the wall. He walked in. ''Let's finish it.''

Buffy gulped.

* * *

Angel ran to the library, or what was left of it, anyway. Fire, ruins. No living soul in sight. He cursed and was about to go in another direction, when his nose sensed something. Blood, a lot of it. Fresh too. He took a couple of steps. Vampire saw two figures, laying in the grass. He ran to them, instantly recognizing them.

''No, no..'' he whispered.

Oz, his throat sliced. His stare moved to Willow. His eyes noticed very small intake of breath, his ears heard a very faint heartbeat. Without hesitation, he picked her up and ran with all the speed his vampire legs could give him.

* * *

As Faith searched through more and more of ground, she noticed that the whole town was a mess. Normal demons, vampires, everything was out. They all probably saw the eclipse and figured something was going down. She fought off everything that came at her. Demons, humans.

''Faith!''

She turned around. Xander. Great, just what she fucking needed right now. He came closer and closer to her, stopping maybe 10 feet before her.

''What do you want Xand?'' she asked.

''You know I can't let you kill innocent people.'' he warned her. His voice however, didn't raise up to words.

Faith laughed. ''Are you fucking kidding me? Look around you man! I'm not killing anyone.'' she lied. On her way here, she encountered some people who were more than a little aggressive towards her.

''I saw the bodies Faith. All the students who died from vampires. Their blood is on your hands.''

She took a step closer to him. ''How do you intend to stop me, little boy?''

''I don't know that. What I do know is that you're gonna have to go over my dead body.'' he said, his voice cracking by the end. If this is the way he'll go down, so be it. At least he tried to protect innocent.

''Sounds appealing.'' Faith raised her eyebrows and lazily tried to knock him out. Surprising maybe even himself, Xander ducked and a taser materialized in his hand. He aimed at the brunette. She cried out, not used to this kind of thing. She moved away from him. The couple seconds she gained were enough. He aimed at her again, but this time she grabbed his hand and took the taser away. Faith hit his shoulder and pressed the taser against his neck. Xander fell down.

She dropped the taser and continued her search, not caring whether he'd be safe or not.

* * *

''Somebody help me!''

That were the words that spread all over the hospital. Injured people showed up from all over the town. Broken arm here, stab wound there.

Angel rushed in with Willow in his arms. She was immediately taken in to surgery. He watched helplessly as they took her. He didn't even know who to call. Rage filled up inside him and he dashed out of hospital, ready to kill anything supernatural in sight.

* * *

Faith was pissed. She needed to find Buffy or The Mayor, soon. So far all she found were dead bodies and chaos. She was about to turn in to a nearby street when, through a window of a store behind her, Buffy flew out. She rolled few times and stopped dead. Mayor stepped out. She ran to them. Blonde slayer slowly started to stand up. She seemed very unstable on her feet.

''Faithy. How good for you to be here. Just in time to see the ultimate fall of Buffy Summers.'' he greeted her.

Faith's eyes went from Buffy to Mayor. Girl's eyes were glassy, a little unfocused. ''Are you happy Faith? You did it. You killed me. I thought that maybe still there is good in you. I hoped that you'd come back to me.'' she coughed. ''Guess I was wrong.''

Faith was silent.

''Enough with the talk.''

Mayor closed the distance between them and grabbed the blondes neck. Brunette eyes became teary.

Buffy stripped herself of last pieces of dignity. ''Don't let him kill me... Faith, please... don't you do this...'' she managed to get out. Blonde felt the life slowly leaving her.

''Stop it.'' Faith said through clenched teeth. Mayor looked at her in surprise, but his hold didn't loosen up.

''What are you talking about?''

''You're killing her! Damn it, stop it!'' she yelled desperately. Faith saw Buffy's eyes were losing.

''She has to die.'' Mayor stated.

''I need her!'' Faith yelled again, but he didn't stop. His face twisted in anger and the muscles on his arm tightened.

In one quick, sudden, desperate move, Faith tore his arm away, simultaneously swinging her knife at his throat. Buffy fell to the ground. The knife went clean through the neck. Brunette pulled it back. Mayor tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too intense. Faith knew what she was aiming for, artery. He looked at her in shock, disbelief, betrayal in his eyes. The dark slayer swore that she'd never cry again, not after her watcher, but a loud sob escaped from her throat. She watched as the man who took care of her for months, was dying in front of her, by her hands. He collapsed on his back, not able to say anything. He died in silence.

Slowly, Faith turned to Buffy. Blonde was laying on the ground, dizzy eyes were staring back at her. Brunette saw the purple bruises forming on Buffy's neck. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. Without one word, Faith ran away, at low pace at first, but the farther she got, the faster she ran. In few seconds she disappeared from Buffy's sight.

* * *

''Are you okay?''

He felt someone slapping his face. Giles opened his eyes hesitantly. A young man was standing over him.

''Yes.'' he answered, but he honestly wasn't sure. Looking around, he didn't see anyone else.

''Come on, we better get going. Who know what else is out there.'' boy said.

Giles stood up. ''What happened? Where is The Mayor?''

''No idea. But the whole town is in chaos. I'm telling you, we better go to a safe place.''

He looked around, seeing a familiar figure laying in the grass. He quickly ran there.

''Oz, damn it...'' he whispered looking at the body of his friend.

* * *

Angel was scanning the streets. He already went through over half a town and still didn't find the one person he was looking for. To his left he saw a big figure in the center of the street. He walked closer, recognizing the fallen body of The Mayor. Few feet behind him, was Buffy. He ran to her side, hoping for her to be alive. She was, but unconscious. Without wasting any time, he picked her up and ran back to the hospital he brought Willow to.

* * *

''So, that was how it started.'' Faith said.

She noticed that Jimmy looked uneasy. ''Something on your mind?''

He shook his head. ''No, sorry it's just... it had to be really hard for you. You could say I'm sorry''

Brunette didn't say anything. ''You know, maybe you're the only one who deserves to live. I think I'll let you go. Maybe you'll make a difference in this world. Not that it matters in a long shot.'' she shrugged. ''I mean, nothing in this world is way it ought to be. It's harsh and cruel...''

''Can you let them too?'' he risked.

''Tell me something Jimmy. Do you want to live?'' she asked him.

He nodded.

''Then why the hell are you asking these stupid questions? Of course I won't. I have to take someone with me. I won't let it to be forgotten. I've sacrificed too much to let it end like this'' Faith told him.

* * *

Joyce watched the television in the corner of Buffy's hospital room. She cried freely. Her little girl was beside her, without any sign of life. Hearing the story, however, was a complicated task. She didn't hate Faith. In the end, she saved her daughter's life. She hoped that the girl would choose a peacefull solution.

* * *

''How do you think it will end?'' Xander asked.

Giles thought.

''She doesn't have anything in this world to live for, not anymore. She killed the only man who loved her and she took the whole mall hostage. She's on a line of mental breakdown.'' he said eventually. ''If Angel charges in there, full of rage, not prepared, we will loose a slayer and a vampire.''

Xander stood up and paced. ''Fuck! This sucks.'' he said. ''We should be able to do something. Stop her, I don't know. Whatever.''

Giles looked at him and took off his glasses. Almost immediately he had to put them back on, because a familiar voice spoke up.

_''Hello Faith.''_

Camera instantly turned to Angel, who stood in a corner of the room, slowly coming closer. Then it moved back to Faith.

_''This is how it ends.''_

_

* * *

What do you think 'bout this one? We've got one more, which I hope will be longer and a epilogue. But should I even bother to write it?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_I gotta say, this went completely in different direction I thought it would. Still, I think it's a good chapter. _

**Chapter Five: Let Go**

Realizing that she was too far away from the detonator, she grabbed the nearest hostage and held a knife next to his throat, just when Angel ran at her. He stopped few feet before her.

''Uh-oh. Can't have that, right? Still have your soul, do you?'' Faith asked, cutting the neck of the hostage a little.

''Can't say the same about you.'' Angel said.

She laughed. ''Right, you all see me just as some soulless monster.'' Faith moved closer and closer to the igniter as she spoke. Grabbing it, she released the hostage. Vampire tried to run at her again, but she held her hand up. ''I wouldn't try it if I were ya.'' she told him.

Slayer looked around. ''Go there.'' she told him, indicating the space right in front of a mirror. Angel didn't move from his spot. Faith sighed. ''Come on Angelboy, I don't have all night. Neither do you.''

Slowly, Angel went to stand in the place. Jimmy followed him with his camera and gasped when he didn't saw any reflection in the mirror.

''Happy?'' he asked, irritated.

''Yup.'' she nodded.

Silence fell upon them, both of them trying to stare each other down.

''What are you doing here Faith?'' Angel finally asked. ''It's not enough for you to almost destroy Sunnydale? Now you want to bring L.A to this mess?''

Faith shook her head.

''Is that what you really think? You don't know the half of it.''

Angel smirked. ''Then explain it to me. How could you betray your friends? Stab them in the back, join the forces with demon, try to kill Buffy? Why'd you do it, for kicks?''

''Shut up.'' she warned him.

''But it's not so pretty anymore, is it? Mayor is dead and you're all alone now. We killed him. Having fun yet?''

Faith stared at him with cold eyes. Without warning, she sliced one of the hostages throat. Angel made a move, but she held up her hand in warning. ''Pretty much.''

Vampire looked more than pissed.

''You can be a hero, walking the streets at night, helping the helpless. But in here, I am a God. You're just an insect.'' Brunette told him.

''And here I was being jealous. I mean, I know what you feel for Buffy. I guess it was the closest you could get to love someone, didn't you?'' Angel said without emotion. ''Wasn't strong enough, was it? You allowed that thing to beat her. Maybe even helped him?'' he took a step closer, while Faith unconsciously, took a step back. Seeing this, he pressed on. ''You even killed Oz. Willow is almost dead. But you didn't really hated us, right? The truth is, you didn't feel anything. You killed your way through the city and all this time you felt nothing. You are nothing.''

A small tear escaped Faith's left eye. ''You're wrong.''

* * *

''What a bloody fool.'' Giles muttered. Xander absently nodded his head.

They both sat at Giles' couch, watching the exchange like hypnotised. ''He's walking her right to the edge. If I ever see him again, he will be very sorry.'' Giles promised with a murder in his eyes.

* * *

''You are even less than nothing. You were supposed to protect this world from the darkness and what do you do? Kill some people, sleep around a little bit. Poor little Faithy. A gutter trash. Yet you claim to be a slayer.''

Angel was coming closer and closer to Faith. She blinked. ''Get back.'' she warned. When he didn't, she pressed the knife next to another person's throat.

Knowing he missed his opportunity, he moved back.

''You think you know how this world works? You are over 200 years old, but you know nothing about it. '' Faith began with passion. ''Tell me what is the difference between us and the demons? They're evil? So are we. The appearance is all that divides us.''

Angel didn't answer.

''Now you've gone quiet, huh? Guess I'm on the right track then. Come on Angel, who sold this whole bullshit about how you can make a world a better place? You can't. There will be evil and there will be corruption long after your body will be dust. It'll eventually win over this planet. Because humans are weak. They'll sell it to the highest bidder or they'll hand it over to save their own necks. I finally figured it out.''

Vampire scowled. ''So this is why you let the mayor put Buffy in to a coma?''

Faith looked him in the eye. ''What?''

''You heard me. She may never wake up. During her fight with the mayor, her lung must've collapsed. Plus the blood loss and strangling, her brain was left to much time without oxygen.'' he told her. ''You really wanted her out of this fight, didn't you?''

If only she'd pick up Buffy instead of running away... Fuck! It was her fault that the blonde was now laying somewhere, lifeless.

''You don't know nothing 'bout it.''

''Maybe I do. You thought that the world was such a bad place, then hey, why not put a slayer in to a coma? It'll get even worse, why not?''

Faith paced in front of him. ''It doesn't work that way. You're right, though. It will get worse. And there is nothing you'll be able to do about it.''

''Is that so?''

''Yeah. Look at how much things fucked up. An evil thing trying to stop the slayer from killing people.''

''I'm not evil.'' he said through gritted teeth.

''Oh, of course you are. You 'n me? We're on the same boat. You think that a soul makes you good? Look at me. It doesn't. All it did was bring up your conscience. You couldn't deal with the things you've done and you're trying to fix it.'' Faith explained her point of view. ''You could be slaughtering whole cities, but you're too weak to do that. That's why you fight the supposedly good fight. That alone, shows that this world is not working. It can't be fixed until things like you or me, are dead. We are on the wrong sides of the war baby.''

Vampire looked down. ''Maybe I hit your head a little too strong.'' he suggested.

''Maybe you did. Helped me see the truth, though.'' Faith agreed.

''Stop this Faith. We both know what are you saying doesn't make any sense. You're just crazy.'' Angel said.

''I was born with a dick in my brain, yeah, fucked in the head, my stepfather said that I sucked in the bed, till one night he snuck in and said, we're goin' out back, I want my dick sucked in the shed'' Faith... well, he wouldn't call it singing.

''What was that?'' he asked uncertainly.

''Don't know. Felt like a little singin'.'' she shrugged.

''Oh. I'm more like a Barry Manilow fan myself.'' he admitted.

Faith sighed. ''Fuck this is all going in wrong direction. You were supposed to breeze in here, all black and shiny, yunno, tryin to kill me. I'd press one little button and we'd both go out in flames.''

Angel looked her over. ''Then what are you waiting for?''

''I don't know.'' she admitted in return. ''Why didn't you just rush at me?''

He didn't answer.

''Maybe we all hang onto life too tight. Even when we're already dead.'' she told him.

Wasn't this the weirdest situation in his unlife? Here he was, chatting with a girl, he came to kill, about world, life and death.

''It's really nice conversation, but you know I can't let you walk away from here.'' Angel stated. He came to kill her and he would.

''I guess we're even, 'cuz I can't let you either.'' Faith said lightly. ''It's already, um... 3 a.m.'' she looked at the clock. ''Gotta hurry up then, champ.''

''For everything there is a time.'' he told her.

Faith's mouth opened. ''That all you got? Come on, I was expecting some big words yunno, full of ideas worth dying for. All you got is that?''

''Hard times.'' he shrugged.

''Right.''

* * *

''What the fuck are they doing?'' Xander asked.

Giles appeared to be at loss of words. ''I am not quite sure.'' he said carefully.

Xander snorted. ''They're-they're talking. Instead of fighting to death, they're getting friendly. What is that about?''

''Maybe Angel wants to keep Faith busy enough to let the police come in. Or he wants to distract her and deal with it by himself.''

''Great. Can't they fight already? I'm nervous. I don't like waiting.'' Xander sat down.

''You're not the only one.''

* * *

''I am not evil, Faith.'' Angel said.

Their conversation was really, really strange.

''Sure you're not. Ain't good either.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' he asked after a minute. Her point of view was disturbing.

Faith crossed her arms across her chest. ''Angel, tell me what evil is? A definition of it.''

He was at loss of words. Well, uhm...

''Exactly, you don't know. You know why? 'Cause there is no such thing as evil. No hell, no paradise. Just more of the same.''

''There is hell. I've been there.'' Vampire argued.

''You think that was hell? I mean, honestly.'' Faith asked him.

''Yes.'' he said darkly. ''It was full of death, torment and evil.''

Brunette laughed. ''Again with the evil. Good, evil. They're just words. And they all refer to people. Let's make an example.'' she moved to her left and pointed at thin air. ''Think this is a man. I kill him. Does it make me an evil person? What if he was evil, which I don't know if he was because there is no such thing. He just choose to do what he needed to do in order to get a better life. For himself, family, whatever. If he killed someone in the process of protecting his own, does he deserve to be punished? Should he go to hell, because he killed someone?''

Angel looked at the hostages. ''It doesn't work that way Faith.'' he said quietly.

''It does. You just can't see it.'' Slayer said. ''Don't tell me you believe in God. Is there a single word in Bible that'd say something about vampires? Demons, other dimensions? No. 'Cuz there's no God either. There is no higher person, watching over us. Just people. Longing for power, so they created some higher being and fed the whole world with their bullshit. Normal people, you are proof of that.''

''You don't know what are you talking about.'' Angel knew he was losing this argument.

''Really? Then tell me, where was your soul? When the gypsies returned it to you, did you fell any different? No, all you felt was your conscience, screaming at you. Because you were normal and after Darla sired you, you went crazy.'' Faith didn't notice that Angel was slowly inching closer. ''Where was your soul? When you didn't have one? After you fucked Buffy, where was it? Nowhere. The so called 'Soul Losing'...'' she quoted it with her fingers. ''...is just an act. It removed your inhibitions. You could do what you've always wanted to do. Kill. When you think 'bout it, this whole world is built on lies''

''I'm sorry Faith.''

She looked at him strangely. ''For what?''

''What you had to go through.'' Faith snorted. ''But thats nothing compared what you'll have to go through for doing this to Buffy.'' Angel said coldly. Brunette turned to look at him. Within a second, Angel grabbed a nearest thing, which happened to be particularly heavy and threw it at Faith. Thing got her in the shoulder, causing an arm to let go of the detonator. She had no time to retaliate, as Angel was already in front of her. He slammed into her, bringing them both down.

He had no idea why the hostages hadn't moved yet. They were all staring at them in fear.

Faith used his distraction and pushed him off her. They both stood up and Angel swung at Faith. She caught his arm and stabbed him with her knife in the stomach. He winced, but hit her with his other arm. She pulled out her knife and went for his neck. He avoided it by mere inches. She tried to sweep him off his feet, but he jumped and kicked her in the face. She landed on her back, but quickly got up and rushed at Angel. She threw the knife at his chest. He stumbled back and pulled it out, throwing it aside. He ducked and blocked her punches, he noticed that they were getting more wild. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he headbutted her and pushed Faith back.

She was clearly in the fury. ''Come on!'' she yelled at him. He wasn't ready fot precision that hid itself behind Faiths blows this time. Soon, he was kicked across the room into a wall. Spitting blood, he stood up.

This time, he met her halfway. Eventually managing to grab one of her arms, he did the only thing he could think of. He broke it. Faith yelled in pain and Angel moved to hostages. Well, he did two steps when he was met with a really heavy, really black, boot to his face. He stumbled back and Faith, with her one hand, grabbed a baseball bat and aimed it at Angel's quite bloody face. He doubled over and was hit in the back. Vampire dropped to the ground.

''You can't take me! No one can take me!'' Faith yelled as she repeatedly hit Angel. He reached out and grabbed Faith's forgotten knife. Turning around he stuck it in her stomach. Everything stopped for a second. Slayer's eyes widened as she stared at the hilt coming from her abdomen. She raised her hand and Angel went down. She dropped the bat and took the knife out. She looked around for the igniter. It was over. Unsteadily, she made her way over.

The doors to the mall burst open. ''Police!'' In the corner of her eye, she saw few armed man rushing in. Faith took the igniter. Just as Angel awoke and rushed to her, she flipped it open. Faith felt the vampire slam into her and she pushed the button.

Whole mall exploded.

* * *

_Guess that means only epilogue is coming. By the way, did you really hoped for a happy ending? This one couldn't have it. _

_A piece of a song Faith is ''singing'' is 'Insane' by Eminem. _

_When I wrote Faith's dialogue I felt really weird. If you are offended by the words that God doesn't exist - they're Faiths words. Oh and leave me a review! I'd love to know what you think.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Maybe it's not the best, but I feel satisfied. It's kinda dark, though.__  
_

**Epilogue**

That night left the whole world in shock. Until now, no one really spoke about supernatural in the world. It was known here and there, but nothing too important, Now everything was out in the open.

Another slayer was called in Faith's place. A sixteen year old girl, named Natalie. Born and raised in Ohio. With one slayer in a coma, Angel dead and new girl responsible for world's safety, demons pressed on. Hellmouth was left unprotected. The rest of the scooby gang tried to balance things out, but there was no use. Giles retired from the council and he and Xander took over, soon joined by Willow who recovered from her injuries. The trio faced the Hellmouth alone, as the slayer was in Cleveland. Time passed and slowly things stared to look good. Then one day, The First Evil came back and all the heroes were needed in Sunnydale. The battle took the whole town down into the pit, including the lives of everyone there. Although the Hellmouth was closed, it came at high cost. No one from the original scoobies survived. Except Buffy.

In the summer after Faith's death, Joyce took her daughter and moved to Wisconsin, hoping for Buffy to recover. She never did. Even with her slayers powers, the damage done to the brain was too big. After months, her organs started to shut down. It was possible to keep her alive, but she'd never wake up. Joyce signed the papers. Her young, beautiful daughter was unplugged from the machines. At the funeral, she was reconciled with her husband, the loss of a child could do amazing things.

Two months after collapsing of Sunnydale, Joyce was found dead in her apartment. Overdose. The history went on, never forgetting the bizarre things that happened. Other heroes came, other battles were fought. Eventually the balance was restored. Time went by and until the very end, they still remembered one name.

Faith Lehane.

* * *

_Okay, this story is completed. It was just a quick little tale for me to get used to writing again. I hope you liked it and I hope I'm in it enough to think about writing Memoria back. I would love to know what you think about this story, so even if you don't feel like it, leave me a simple 'Nice' or 'Good'. Or 'Not good' - depends if you liked it. _


End file.
